The Next Day Off
by babybread
Summary: M/M High School Teachers AU, slight OOC; Younger Gendo x Younger Fuyutsuki (before Shinji)- Gendo and Fuyutsuki are two colleagues alone after work.


**High School Teachers AU Ikari Gendo x Fuyutsuki Kozo**

**AN: My first story! Inspired by the lack of Gendo everywhere.**

"Rough day? You look a little overworked."

Gendo looks up from all the papers that pile his desk_. _He didn't expect to see _him, _of all his colleagues, at the door. He gives him a brief and lazy wave, trademark of tired out teachers with the afternoon buzz. "Hello, Fuyutsuki. I'm fine- just have some grading I have to finish up. Been worked to the bone today with the- _my_ advanced classes. However, they're good kids. Smart." He clunks the stacked sheets of white paper on the hard wooden surface. He nods in Fuyutsuki's direction.

Gendo turns his view back to his work. He glances at the older man, who is stroking the doorway in subtle motions, coffee cup in his left hand. Fuyutsuki starts staring at Gendo, who quickly looks away. "The kids were really something today. I wish they tried harder on their tests. But they keep givin' me their half assed efforts. It makes things, for me at least, sort of... _difficult_." He sips his coffee. Gendo shudders, then nods. He smiles shyly. A weak laugh escapes his lips. They are silent for a while before the older man clears his throat.

"Need help grading?"

"No- no. That's okay, I'm just gonna use my cheat sheet and zoom through this..."

_I think I have a stain on my shirt from today's soba lunch. Stay over there, stay over there, stay over-_

Fuyutsuki strolls slowly to Gendo's desk. His shoes are silent on the smudged, faded floor tiles. His pale fingers slide on the brown wood, tracing the grooves and curves, then grab the edge tightly. Gendo catches his breath and loosens his tie. Fuyutsuki takes a sip of coffee all while making eye contact with Gendo, who couldn't look directly into his eyes. The red mug is then placed on top of his papers and Gendo is forced to look up. His eyebrows bunch up together on his forehead. What the fuck? He decides to make eye contact, and he's opens his mouth to protest.

"Ikari-san. Why won't you look at me? You're being a little rude. I'm trying to talk to you. I'm just... trying to make conversation."

"H-huh? What do you mean? What's wrong?" he sputtered. "Why do I have to look at you? We're talking- just talking. Do I hav-... That's so blunt, in fact that is kind of cold. Just to call me rude." While he says this, he still has trouble looking his superior in the eye.

"Ah... well," Fuyutsuki scoffs as he lowers himself to Gendo's face. His tone drops to a whisper. "Now I'm wondering. Why are you so nervous... Ikari-san? I just asked you a simple question. Why are you nervous over this? I'm suspicious."

"I- I really don't know how to answer these things, Fuyutsuki," Gendo scoffs, shrugging, "what kind of question is that? Maybe I- it's just me. I'm tired. It's probably the after school anxiety thing we were talking about in the lounge..."

Fuyutsuki touches his ear. Gendo's body goes stiff. His finger slides down to his chin. "You're a strange character, Ikari. Maybe you don't want to answer because the answer isn't so nice. Maybe you're nervous about something and that something is a bit of a secret. Hmm?" A cold fingertip runs down his neck. "You have no need to be anxious at this moment. Have you ever thought about that, Ikari-san?"

The two men stare at each others faces. Gendo examines Fuyutsuki's eyes, which don't tell him much. A vacant expression is unreadable, always has been. His mouth is a tiny smile, almost a sly smile that tells Gendo that he knows _something_. Something Gendo doesn't know. Fuyutsuki laughs softly.

"Get out of my head..."

"I've... tried." Fuyutsuki caresses the younger man's Adam's apple with his thumb, applying pressure. He roughly flicks his hand up and cups Gendo's face and pulls it closer to him. "And I can't get inside you, Ikari. No matter how hard I try. No matter how _hard_ I want to."

_I got him now. Two can play at that game._

"Ah, really?" Gendo sighs indifferently as Fuyutsuki runs his thumbs over his cheekbones. The fingers moves down to his chin. Gendo finds himself grabbing Fuyutsuki's wrist gently. "Though it's an extremely difficult task, I just think you don't try hard enough. I wish you would though. I let you inside _me _and you can read me easier. That's an advantage. It's bonding, isn't it?"

"How hard can that be?" Fuyutsuki asks, his knees weakening. He's almost on top of Gendo's desk, his hands on the other man's face and shoulders. "Tell me, Ikari."

"Oh, it's quite hard, all right. At the moment," Gendo plants a kiss on his hand.

They look at each other for a while. Fuyutsuki looks at Gendo's lips while Gendo looks at his superior's dark eyes. The eye contact isn't polite or angry, but relaxed- eager. Fuyutsuki doesn't move his hands from Gendo's body. He feels a heart beat. Gendo isn't soft, he notes. He's very firm and toned. Fuyutsuki gives him a squeeze. He lets go of him, gets up, takes his cofee cup, and walks to the door.

Gendo reaches for him."Whe-"

He quickly locks the door and brings down the curtain that covers the tiny glass window. The coffee cup is set on the counters that line the room. Walking back to Gendo, he yanks off his tie and throws it on a student's desk. He carries one of the chairs from the computer table to the desk and sits in front of Gendo, who stares at him with nervous anticipation. Fuyutsuki finds himself unable to control his actions. He wants Gendo, he wants him badly. He's too cool and collected at his age. Too stressed. What kind of young man acts like he works harder than his superior? He wanted to make him submissive, make him realize who could keep him under control. _I need to be able to figure you out. _He grabs Gendo and kisses him. Gendo doesn't resist, because he knows that he's felt a little too good about Fuyutsuki, the man he thinks of at night. The one he wishes would hold him in bed in the dark. All secrets he's never told anyone. The secrets he's been embarrassed of even _thinking_ about. Fuyutsuki pulls him onto his lap.

Gendo kisses Fuyutsuki's forehead as the older man strokes his abdomen. They rip each other's shirts off. A single black tie falls to the floor. He holds on to his shoulders, and Fuyutsuki presses his pelvis against Gendo's, slowly, in rotating movements. Gendo lowers himself, applying as much pressure as he can. He feels a soft moan escape his throat. He can feel the other man's erection and his own touching. The grinding is slow, and hard. Their bodies drag and push, creating a rough friction. Gendo opens his eyes and looks at him through half lids.

"Do you want me like this?" He presses hard down on the other man.

Fuyutsuki nods, looking at Gendo's body up and down, biting his lip to hold back any noises. Gendo moves his hands from Fuyutsuki's shoulders and unbuttons the older man's pants and boxers and then works on his own pants' zipper. Gendo lowers his briefs down, revealing his trimmed yet coarse dark hair and his erection. He gets out of his pants, and Fuyutsuki grabs his partner's member and pulls the foreskin back and forth slowly, rubbing his thumb on the tip. He goes slow, like torture, but applies a lot of force. Gendo moans, positioning himself on top of Fuyutsuki's cock. Fuyutsuki grabs his ass and they both push toward each other. Gendo goes down, and Fuyutsuki goes in.

"Ah," Gendo sighs. He didn't expect it to feel good, especially not _this _good. With Fuyutsuki inside of him, and him being jacked off at the same time, the feeling in his stomach radiated throughout his body. Fuyutsuki pulls out of Gendo slowly, so achingly slow, then he thrusts back in quickly. Gendo throws his head back. He was caught up in the pleasure and was in a vulnerable state. It wasn't the kind of thing that happens often. Hardly anyone ever had him like this. He let Fuyutsuki do all the work for a bit as a warm up before he started moving his body too. They developed a rhythm, when Gendo went down, Fuyutsuki thrusted hard into him. It was like they could read each other's minds. Fuyutsuki's hand was on Gendo's lower back and his other hand was grabbing, tightly, on Gendo's wrist. The men were moving not gently, not violently, but very sensually. They moved slowly to savor their movements. The rotations of Fuyutsuki's hips with Gendo's body on top of him moving in waves on his cock- it was all so carnal. The two just wanted to prove something, to dominate the other. Who could make the other beg for more.

Fuyutsuki carries Gendo onto the latter's desk. The younger man is set down roughly onto the wood, the sweat of his skin making him stick in place. His head rests on the papers that are neatly placed on the edge. Fuyutsuki grabs Gendo's tan thighs and strokes them. Delicate but weathered hands move along the svelte curves of muscle and they spread the legs apart. This allows Fuyutsuki to go deeper as he forms an incline with his body; to move his hips upwards, hitting the upper walls inside Gendo. He touches all the sweet parts that make Gendo shiver. Fuyutsuki pulls Gendo's hands back over his head and starts stroking him and thrusting. He moves his body away from Gendo's abdomen, just to get a better look at the younger man's physique.

The white hair at his temples loosen and some brown hairs fall over his forehead. Gendo craves his authority, the more mature man's disciplinary actions towards him have always turned him on.

"Turn over- on your knees."

And he does that. He can't see the other man but he rests his head on his hands. Fuyutsuki grabs at his pecs and caresses his shoulders and upper back. How can he be so gentle with his hands but so rough with his thrusting? Gendo doesn't have an answer. His muscles clench, holding Fuyutsuki inside of him. The older man groans. Gendo smiles and he realizes that he knows who controls who. Fuyutsuki runs the palm of his hand down Gendo's spine, his hand slides to the back of his head. He grabs Gendo's thick dark hair and pulls his head back.

"Mmm," Gendo moans, mouth open, eyes closed. His grip on the desk tightens.

"You like that? Like this?"

He nods. "Y-yeah, yes. Like that." He wants to be loud, he wants to lose himself in this moment. The noises are soft; panting, skin slapping against skin, throaty moans all mix in the air around them. Fuyutsuki thrusts roughly, balls deep inside Gendo. Gendo feels a cold hand on his erection, and he's about to cum. Fuyutsuki's fingers are loosely wrapped around it and pull on him up and down. He gets hit in all the right parts, stroked in the right direction. Fuyutsuki can sense that Gendo's at his peak, so he picks up his body, turns him to face him, with his smaller hips against his and does some quick rotating thrusts while rubbing the younger man's body. Gendo holds Fuyutsuki's head and they touch foreheads. Gendo's eyes are shut tightly, and he's grinding his teeth. He releases a soft pleasurable yell, and releases himself on his own stomach. The older man's face tenses but Gendo can't read him. He holds onto his arms. After a few more thrusts, Fuyutsuki softly grunts and cums inside of Gendo not much later. He pulls out, a small trail of semen left on the desk. Fuyutsuki reaches into Gendo's drawer and retrieves a few tissues, and cleans his partner up. He plants a gentle kiss on his lips.

They begin to get dressed. As Fuyutsuki corrects his tie and Gendo buttons his shirt, the latter examines his superior. The combination of mindless sex and love made him confused. It was obvious Fuyutsuki liked fucking Gendo nice and rough- but he couldn't help but feel as if the older man was showing some affection during their sex. He kept quiet, shyly looking at the floor while putting his tie on. Fuyutsuki clears his throat grabs his coffee cup from the counter.

"Gendo...?"

"Yes, Fuyutsuki-san?"

Fuyutsuki kisses him on the lips. "Ko...zo."

"Wh...what?"

"Call me Kozo sometimes. I'd like it."

"Okay," he says immediately. "Yessir, Kozo-san."

Fuyutsuki laughs then heads for the door.

"Wait! Fu- Kozo! Will we see each other again?"

"Mmhmm. You know it. Well- I've got to go home now. I'll be seeing you."

He was gone. Gendo's shirt smelled of the other man's cologne. The classroom was clean- blinding; it was like Fuyutsuki was never there. Gendo picks up his papers and he decides they'd be graded at home. He stuffs them in his briefcase, puts on his coat and exits the room. While walking down the empty hall, evening sun shining through the windows, he wonders how much they can do on the next day off.


End file.
